Naruto: Invasion
by seniorcopycat
Summary: Twenty years have passed since the Fourth Great Shinobi World War, Naruto has finally achieved his dream as Hokage and the Ninja world is at peace. Their peace is shattered when beings from another world arrive and attack the Leaf, with Naruto as one of the casualties. Now his son vows to avenge his father's death and save the world from a full scale invasion.


**Naruto: Invasion**

**Episode 1: The Invasion Begins**

**Recap:** It's been twenty-years since the end the Fourth Great Shinobi World War and Naruto Uzumaki has since become Hokage after Kakashi Hakata had finally stepped down, just like he wanted. For twenty straight years peace has reigned all over the Shinobi World and during that time Naruto and has friends built lives of their own. Naruto and Hinata finally married and had a son whom they named Hanzo Uzumaki, who unknown to any of them had a destiny, a destiny that would change the Shinobi world forever.

The sun shined brightly in sky and below it stood the mighty village Hidden in the Leaves now called Leaf City. New and taller buildings have been built, many have been modified and it now looks like an small city.

Even the Hokage monument has changed and now has Naruto's face right next to Kakashi's. Throughout the city, the people of the Leaf went about their everyday peaceful lives.

At the top of the one of the tall buildings a purple blur leapt from one rooftop to another as if they were stepping stones.

The blur climbed down the building and began to rush through the crowd of people.

"Watch it! Comin through! Excuse me!" The purple stranger cried to the incoming passerby.

The blur starts to pass Ramen Ichiraku, where a now sixty-seven year old Teuchi was walking towards it while carrying several boxes.

Teuchi looked similar to how he did twenty-years ago only now he has whiter hair and more wrinkles. He was also completely oblivious to the fact that the mysterious purple stranger was running straight for him.

"Heads up!" he cried.

Teuchi turned and cried out, startled as the stranger leapt right over him, he then fell over and drops his boxes. The stranger lands right in front of him.

Teuchi turned to the boy angrily. "Hey, watch where you're going kid!"

The stranger turned to him, Teuchi looked very surprised for the stranger was a dead ringer for Naruto when he was sixteen except for the fact that his spiky hair was dark purple and he has white eyes with a tinge of lavender. He also wore a dark blue headband around his head, a purple shirt with a red swirl in the center, dark blue pants and black sandals.

"Hey… your…" Teuchi started to say.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, sir!" The stranger said apologetically. He sounded very similar to Naruto when he was younger. He rushes over to help Teuchi up "Here, let me give you a hand."

Teuchi took Hanzo's hand and groans as he pulls himself up.

"You ok, sir?" Hanzo asked. concerned. "How are you feeling?"

"I'll be fine." Teuchi insisted. "Just not as young as I used to be,"

Hanzo raised an eyebrow. "You were young?" he asked, teasingly

"Har, har, very funny." Teuchi laughed. sarcastically "Yep, you definitely your father's son alright,"

"Thank you… I guess." Hanzo said. slowly, then it hit him "Uh oh! I'm going to be late! See you later old man!"

Hanzo races off.

"Take care Hanzo Uzumaki!" Teuchi called out.

Hanzo continues to make his way through the crowd of people. The couple dozen people who did see him immediately recognized him. Hanzo could hear each person talking about him as he ran.

"Is that Hanzo Uzumaki?"

"It's him! The Seventh Hokage's son!"

"Wow! I wonder if he's as any good as his father?"

"Doubt it, I hear he's still a Genin."

"So was his father when he was his age."

"Yeah, but he can't be _exactly_ like his father, I mean Naruto saved the entire Shinobi World, what's _this_ kid ever done?"

Those words hit Hanzo hard as he slowly slowed down his running and begun walking down the road with a depressed look on his face. He eventually stopped when a shadow loomed over him.

He looked up and saw a large wooden statue that resembled his father when he was younger. Below it was a plaque that read 'Naruto Uzumaki, Hero of the Hidden Leaf'.

Hanzo sighed in utter depression, clenched his fist tightly and continued to walk away. Ignoring the villages comments about him as well as rumors of rather terrifying abductions plaguing the city and the other Ninja Lands.

* * *

><p>At a long white bridge with water running beneath it, two sixteen year old Genin ninja's named Toketsu Kazahana, who the son of Koyuki Kazahana, Princess of the Land of SnowSpring and Yumi Haruno, the daughter of Sakura and Sasuke Uchiha, were both standing at the bridge.

Short for her age, Yumi had dark eyes with short- dark pink hair. She wore a simple white t-shirt, black pants and black sandals with a heart shaped satchel over her shoulder with a red forehead protector wrapped around the strap.

Toketsu was slightly taller, and had long light blue hair that when tied together with his forehead protector, sticks up like spikes. He wore a black vest with blue linings over a white t-shirt, black shorts with blue linings and dark blue sandals.

Toketsu groaned in annoyance "What is taking that guy so long!? We were all supposed to meet here at two o'clock and right now it's two-twenty-two! What gives!?" he ranted.

"Well… uh… maybe he just got… I don't know… held up or something?" Yumi stuttered.

"Held up, my foot." Toketsu retorted, Tamamura moaned sadly in response. "All I know is that I can't take much more of this waiting."

"Good thing you don't have to,"

Yumi and Toketsu turn around, surprised and see Hanzo standing on the ledge of the bridge behind them. Yumi face then turned a bright shade of red when she saw Hanzo.

"H-Hanzo!" she squeaked.

"Dude, where were you?" Toketsu demanded.

"Sorry, slept in, and right now I wish I was still in bed," Hanzo admitted.

Toketsu growled in frustration "What is your _problem_ Hanzo? You've been sleeping all day and training, your Mom even told us that you've even been blowing off your chores, and not to mention you've been a real pain lately,"

Hanzo scoffed "Who cares? What? Am I going to miss laundry day? So what if we don't do chores or train?"

Hanzo turned, did a back flip with ease and landed behind them, they both turned around.

"For what? Seriously, nothing's ever gonna happen around here," Hanzo told them "And you know why?"

"Uh… because the five nations are at peace?" Tamamura guessed meekly.

"Exactly!" Hanzo proclaimed "Before that Ninja were deployed to do battle and protect the innocent, now were reduced to just helping people with their chores and stuff! So you guy can keep on training and training till your both blue in the face, what's the point?"

"The point is for you to not be such a jerk!" Toketsu stated, angrily. Both he and Hanzo glared at each other with lightning jolting between them.

Yumi got in-between the two and pushed them apart "Guys! Please! Let's all calm down!" she pleased.

"My thoughts exactly,"

Everyone turned around, surprised and see a forty-year old male Jōnin named Kai Sato crouching on the ledge of the bridge.

Kai was a fair-skinned, fit and relatively tall shinobi. He had blond hair and parted his long bangs in the middle so that they frame his face on either side as they fall. He also has light green eyes. He wore the standard attire of the shinobi forces complete with a flak jacket, a dark blue forehead protector around his head and black fingerless gloves.

He smiled and waved "Hey, guys!" he said, sounding cheery.

"Kai Sensei!" Yumi cried, she immediacy bowed.

"Your late!" Toketsu and Hanzo shouted at their sensei.

"…Sensei," Hanzo finished quickly before bowing, Toketsu just folded his arms.

"Yeah… sorry guys, been hanging around Kakashi too much," Kai admitted, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. He leaps off the ledge and lands in front of them "Anyway, what's going on here? Is there a problem"

Toketsu grunts and turns away "Nothing,"

Hanzo does the same "Yeah, nothing at all,"

Yumi sighed depressed. She seemed to be used to her friends fighting but could do nothing about it..

"Well, anyway, it's time to begin the mission now, so let's get to it Team 7." Kai told them.

Hanzo sighed. "Fine. But it better be exciting and important."

Kai smirked. "You know I heard your Dad once said that when he was young too."

"Yes. I know…" Hanzo said, clearly tired of hearing things like that. "So, what is it?"

"Well…" Kai started to say, knowing Hanzo wouldn't like the answer.

* * *

><p>A loud scream could be heard throughout the village and deep in the forest the source of the scream could be seen; it was Hanzo, being dragged through the forest by a cat with brown fur, with lighter colored markings on her head and amber-colored eyes and a red ribbon on its right ear.<p>

Hanzo held on to the leash that was attached to the cat's neck as hard as he could as the cat continues to race through the forest, trying to get away from Hanzo and the others.

"Wah! Somebody stop this thing!" Hanzo cried.

Behind him Toketsu and Yumi had just arrived and were watching as the cat continued to drag Hanzo.

Toketsu presses a button a small device he had in his ear. "Sensei, we found the target, but… Hanzo's having a little trouble containing it,"

The cat suddenly zoomed right by them in the opposite direction with Hanzo being dragged along with it.

"A little help here!?" Hanzo screamed.

"Just use one of your Jutsu's dude!" Toketsu cried.

"Kinda hard to do when I can't use my hands!" Hanzo exclaimed "Besides, if I let go now we might be able to catch or locate it again!"

The cat then began to run around and around in circle, trying to shake Hanzo off but he continued to hold onto it tightly.

"Ok, now I'm getting dizzy!" Hanzo cried.

Yumi activated her communicator as well. "What should we do, Sensei?"

"Help Hanzo contain and don't let it out the boundaries the village otherwise the owner will have our heads," Kai said through the communicator.

Usui sighed. "Ok… were on it,"

Yumi and Toketsu gave each other a nod. Then Toketsu performed a series of hand signs before preforming his Jutsu.

"Ice Style: Icicle Strike Jutsu!" Toketsu cried. Drops of water on the ground rose up, froze and turned into icicles which were immediately flew towards Hanzo and the cat. The icicle land right in the cat's path, blocking it from escaping but allowing Hanzo to let go. It turns and faces Usui and Tamamura.

"Now, Yumi!" Hanzo cried.

Tamamura nodded. "On it!"

Tamamura took out a heart shaped cross bow out of her bag and aimed it at the cat. The cat's eyes widen. Tamamura breathed slowly a fired a bow which immediately released a net that managed to capture the cat.

The cat tried to untangle itself from the net but Hanzo put his foot on top of it, preventing it from moving.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" Hanzo asked "Good work you guys and thanks for the save."

"Oh… it was no trouble Hanzo…" Yumi said shyly.

"Yeah, and sorry for the delay, I was enjoying myself too much," Toketsu admitted.

"Ha-ha," Hanzo remarked sarcastically.

Yumi activated her communicator. "Kai Sensei, the target has been obtained."

"Good work guys, come on back here, Kai out." Kai said.

"Fine by me." Hanzo said as he picked up the cat "The less I see of this thing the happier I'll be."

Angry, the cat starts scratching his face with its razor sharp claws. He screamed at the top of his lungs, which could be heard all over the city.

* * *

><p>A twenty-one year old girl that greatly resembled the daimyō's wife Madame Shijimi named Nozomi, gave the cat that Hanzo and the others brought back a big bear hug. The cat grimaced in pain.<p>

"Oh, my dear Tora Jr. thank heavens your safe!" Nozumi cried "Oh, mother would be furious if I let her baby's baby get hurt! Oh, why do you keep running away? Mommy was so worried."

Nearby, Toketsu, Yumi and Hanzo, who had bandages on his face, were watching wide eyed and bizarrely. Hanzo folded his arms and grunted.

"Boy, if that were happening to_ me _every day I'd probably run away to." Hanzo commented, quietly.

Kai scooted over to Hanzo quickly and shushed him. "Quiet! That's the daughter of the Daimyō and Madame Shijimi! We can't talk bad about her… even if she _is_ just like her mother."

Nozomi turned to a now thirty-seven year old Shikamaru Nara. He is now taller and more muscular, his hair is still tied up into a spiky ponytail, dark eyes as well as a goatee just like his late father. His ears were also pierced. He wore the standard Leaf Shinobi uniform with his headband stitched into his left sleeve. Nowadays he acted as Naruto's advisor, just like he said he would.

"Ok, here is your fee." Nozomi said, handing Shikamaru the fee. He glanced at the Seventh Hokage; the now thirty-seven year old Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto was now taller and more muscular and had a matured facial structure that resembles his late father as well. He had also grown a beard. He wore a short-sleeved long red haori over a black shirt, decorated by black flames-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for "Sixth Hokage". He also wore orange pants and black sandals.

Nozomi turned to her pet. "Ok, shnookums, let's get you home! Won't Mother be happy to see you!"

The cat whined as Nozomi carried her out the room. Team Kai watches her go.

Naruto turns his attention to Hanzo's team. "So, what took you guys so long?" he asked "I didn't think catching one cat was so hard,"

Naruto held back a snicker, remembering when he himself ended up getting scratched in the face by a similar cat back when he was young.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Oh boy…"

Yumi bowed. "Apologies Lord Hokage, but that cat was really hard to catch,"

"Yeah, it's like it knew every inch of the village." Usui added.

"Not surprising, my Team used to catch it's mother all the time when we were young," Naruto admitted. "It even scratched my face up just as it did yours, son. "

Hanzo just grunted and turned away, he was clearly still mad. Everyone turned to him concerned and could not figure out what was on his mind at the moment.

"Something you want to say kid?" Shikamaru asked.

"As a matter of fact Shikamaru Sensei, there is, if the _Seventh Hokage_ will allow it," Hanzo said with an edge.

"Go ahead son." Naruto insisted.

"Alright, respectfully my Lord, can't you find anything more _exciting_ for us to do? I mean were not kids anymore!" Hanzo pointed out. "We can handle all the 'dangerous' stuff."

"Sorry son, but these are the only missions we got these days." Naruto informed him. "With the world at peace there's hardly a purse snatcher around, don't forget; everyone else has do these kind of missions so don't feel too bad."

"But for _what?_" Hanzo exclaimed, frustrated. "There's no point anymore!"

"Dude! Chill!" Toketsu told him.

"No! This needs to be said! Don't you get it? There's no need for us anymore! With all this peace what's the point of training and being a ninja anyway!?" Hanzo yelled. "Huh? What is it? Anybody have an answer?"

Everyone stood there silently, stunned by Hanzo's outburst and unsure of how to respond.

Naruto sighed and stood up. "Settle down, Hanzo, you've made your point,"

"Good, now that I have, I'm out of here." Hanzo stated as he turned to the door.

"Hanzo!" Kai called out but Hanzo was already long gone.

"Ah, let him go." Toketsu said, nonchalantly. "Dude, needs to chill,"

Yumi looked in direction Hanzo went down with a concerned look on her face, as did Naruto.

Outside the Hokage's office, Hanzo was beginning to make his way down the hallway with a sour look on his face. Naruto stepped out of the office and looked toward his son..

"Hanzo, hold up." Naruto called out, Hanzo stopped "I know you feel frustrated and trapped here but try not to take it out on your teammates, if you want to be mad at someone, be mad at me."

"I'll apologize to them… later." Hanzo promised.

"You know, I was never very good at doing nothing either when I was your age," Naruto told him "Also I wouldn't be so eager to seek battle if I were you, trust me, I've seen war first hand, saw some of my friends get killed in front of me… it isn't pretty,"

Hanzo turned to his father frustrated. "And how am I supposed to know how that feels if I never get a chance to fight!" he exclaimed. "You know people can keep comparing me to you and telling me how much I'm like you but the truth is I'll _never_ be you! I'll _never_ live up to things that you did twenty years ago!"

"Hanzo…" Naruto started.

"No! Don't try and relate to me Dad!" Hanzo interrupted. "You never grew up with a famous parent's shadow hanging over your head… not that you even _knew_ your parents were famous in the first place or that anyone knew that you were related to them… lucky you,"

Hanzo continued on his way. Naruto sighed, depressed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Nozumi was continuing to walk down the hallway and make her way out of the building with her disgruntled cat in arms as well. But before she could even get to the door she heard a strange noise behind her. She turned but saw no one else in the hallway, just darkness and nothing else.<p>

"Hello?" she called out. No one answered which creeped her out a little bit, including her cat, as she heard a scampering noise behind her which made her turn around again but saw no one.

"Is anyone there?" Madame Shijimi's daughter asked out loud, fearfully as she backed away.

Tora Jr. shivered in fright while her owner continued to back up toward the shadows. Just then an inhuman and clawed hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her into the darkness, she screamed and released Tora Jr as she was pulled away by an unknown enemy. The cat began to run off as well but was also grabbed by the tail by something and dragged into the shadows meowing loudly.

* * *

><p>Later, by the time night had fallen over Leaf City Hanzo looked out the balcony of his house and stared at the starry sky with a blank look on his face.<p>

He then heard a female's voice behind him. "Hanzo?"

He turned and saw his mother, the now thirty-seven year old Hinata standing behind him. Hinata looks very similar to what she looked like twenty-years ago only taller and her was now done in a long ponytail.

"Oh, hey Mom." Hanzo said, simply "What's up?"

"Just thought I'd come see how you were doing." Hinata replied as he approached him "Is there something the matter?"

"Nah, just thinking." Hanzo stated

"I heard you and your father had an argument." she said.

"Figured you would." Hanzo said "It's nothing really, we just don't always see eye to eye sometimes, that's all."

"I know you're mad at him but please you must understand the peace the father created is a good and wonderful thing." Hinata told him "No one in the Leaf has ever been so happy."

"Yeah, and it's all thanks to _Dad_." Hanzo said with an edge, Hinata looked at him concerned "Look Mom, I know my Dad is trying to look out for me and I understand how important this peace is to everyone but… there's hardly any need for us ninja's anymore, and I don't want to become obsolete."

"But why do you feel so strongly about that?" she asked once more.

"My Dad… is the greatest ninja there is, _everyone_ in the city expects greatness from me." Hanzo admitted.

"But you _are_ great." Hinata insisted "You're his _son_ after all… _and _ mine."

Hanzo smiled thankfully. "Thanks, but no matter how great you say I am I'll never reach Dad's level."

Hinata lowered her head sadly and allowed her son to vent his frustration and depression to her.

"You know, most of the people down there expect me to become Hokage one day just because Dad wanted to so badly," Hanzo stated.

"And what do you think?" Hinata asked.

"I think they got the wrong kid, because I was _nothing_ to do with being Hokage!" Hanzo exclaimed as he faces his mother "That was _Dad's_ dream, not mine. What I wouldn't give to have my own dream and my own ninja way… I'd give anything to have that."

"Hanzo…" Hinata started to say.

"That's why I'm_ leaving _the leaf." Hanzo declared. "For good."

Hanzo then turned and started to storm off but his shocked and devastated mother called out to him.

"Hanzo, wait!" she pleaded "Hanzo, please, listen to me."

"No. Don't waste your breath. I'm sorry but I'm done listening to you. All my life I've done what _you_ and _Dad_ wanted me to do, but now I'm going to control my own future and carve out my own path in life." Hanzo told her. "Goodbye!"

Hinata was at a loss for words while Hanzo continued on his way, not ever caring or noticing that his Dad was right near the door. Naruto glanced at his sad wife's face and sighed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location, which appeared to be a dark and gloomy throne room with an eerily glow, a shadowy creature just began kneeling before an even larger creature sitting on a large and skeletal like metal throne.<p>

"Master…" The shadowy creature bowed.

"You may speak to me my servant." The large creature before it spoke.

"Gratitude master, our agents on Earth have reported that the selection process has been going smoothly, however… it has begun to attract some… _unwanted_ attention." The creature said.

"_And_?" The dark being asked, expectedly. He spoke in a deep and demonic voice.

"And I fear if too much attention is bought, the beings their will discover us and learn of our plan ahead of time, we are in danger of losing the element of surprise my lord, I humbly ask that you speed up your time table, so we can eliminate these vermin before they can even begin." The servant said, bowing lower. His 'master' paused for a little while before finally speaking.

"Let the invasion begin." The being declared.

* * *

><p>In the Hokage's office, Naruto sat in his chair deep in thought when Hinata suddenly burst in, she looked greatly upset.<p>

"Naruto! Hanzo's gone!" Hinata cried. "I checked his room. He wasn't there and some of his stuff is gone!"

Naruto looks shocked, then he narrowed his eyes as he looked down at his desk. "Looks like he really was serious about leaving," he said, sadly.

"I'll find him." Hinata stated, she started to leave.

"Hinata, wait." Naruto called out, causing her to stop. "Someone else should go after him."

"But Naruto, he's my son! He's _our_ son! I have to go!" Hinata proclaimed with tears in her eyes "I should have… I should have stopped him when I had the chance."

"There's nothing we could have done to convince him otherwise, and even if we sent ANBU-Black Ops to prevent him from leaving he'd find a way to evade them," Naruto pointed out. "You know that."

"But Naruto…" Hinata started to say.

"Hinata, he may be our son, but he's also still a rebellious teenager, not unlike myself when I was his age." Naruto stated. "And for that reason a family member may not be the best choice right now.

"Then who?" Hinata asked.

Naruto looked out the window. "I got a few people in mind, people I _know_ he'll listen to… I just hope he hasn't gotten far… the last thing we need is another _Sasuke_ related incident."

* * *

><p>Unknown to Naruto, just outside the Hokage office, something unusual was happening down below in Leaf City. It seemed that many people were discreetly getting grabbed off the street left and right with no rhyme or reason which scared all of the other city folk.<p>

Walking through a seeming empty part of the city was the now thirty-seven year old Sakura Haruno, Yumi's mother, she had grown her hair out even longer and was now as beautiful as Tsunade was plus she was the head medical ninja of the village and still a close friend to Naruto. She gazed down all the empty pathways and noticed many of the citizens were gone, which was slowly beginning to worry her greatly.

"Where is everyone?" Sakura wondered. She heard an odd noise close by and looked toward the shadows with narrowed eyes when Shikamaru then appeared.

"Sakura!" he said.

"Shikamaru! What's going on?" she asked.

"You tell me, I just saw a kid get grabbed by somebody and then they were gone, I was hoping you saw one or knew where they went." Shikamaru said.

Sakura shook her head. "No… I don't." she answered. "But I feel… a presence close by…"

"What? Where?" Shikamaru asked, looking around.

"In the shadows…" Sakura said, looking towards the alley. Shikamaru began to make his way toward it but Sakura stopped him. "Wait… it's gone."

Shikamaru sighed. "Great… just great…" he said. "Where's Naruto?"

"I don't know… I haven't seen him in a while…" Sakura admitted.

"Ugh, where could that idiot be?" Shikamaru wondered, as he and Sakura continued to gaze around, not noticing the many strange creatures watching them from the shadows.

* * *

><p>Around the same time, Hanzo had just arrived in the forest and was leaping from tree branch to tree branch till he noticed someone or something was following him. Then he heard a voice call out to him.<p>

"Hanzo!"

Hanzo then stopped at a large branch and the ones who were on his tail stopped at the branch behind him.

He turned slightly and saw that was his team, Yumi, Toketsu and Ed all standing together on top of the branch.

"Oh, it's you guys." Hanzo said, unsurprised, he turned around fully to face them. "So Mom and Dad sent you guys to convince me not to leave, huh?"

"That about sums it up, yes." Kai replied, nodding.

"Well, forget it, I'm done listening them AND all of you." Hanzo stated. "I'm leaving the Leaf and forging my own path! End of story!"

"Oh, you're gonna listen to us alright!" Toketsu promised.

"Please, Hanzo, don't go, just hear what we have to say, _please_," Yumi pleaded. Hanzo looked at Yumi's sad face and Toketsu and Kai's determined looks and sighed.

"You got five minutes. Go." Hanzo told them.

"Look dude, we know your upset about the whole 'living up to your father thing' and that everyone in the Leaf expects you to succeed him but we don't! We never have," Toketsu told him.

"Oh?" Hanzo asked.

"It's true Hanzo, I knew full well who are father was when I was assigned to be your mentor but you know instead of special treatment I treated you the same as everybody else." Kai stated "Remember?"

"Yeah…" Hanzo said, slowly.

"And _we_ knew who you were the moment you enrolled in the academy but we only cared about who you were as _person_ and we know for a fact that… you're a really great person Hanzo, and a good friend." Yumi said blushing and twiddling her fingers "Naruto Uzumaki may be our Hokage but _you're _our teammate."

"She's right, _you're _the guy we trained beside, fought beside, played beside, you're the only Uzumaki we truly know," Yumi said.

"More importantly, your are _friend_ and you always will be regardless of who your father is." Kai added.

"Totally. Heck, we'd befriend you even if you were a nobody, I personally think you _are_ but still." Toketsu added.

Hanzo looked at his friends and teacher wide eyed. He obviously had no idea that they cared this much for him, even though he lashed out at them, they still consider him a friend and comrade. He smiled a small smile.

"Ok, maybe you guys are right." Hanzo admitted.

"Of, course we are, now how about we signal your Dad to come over and you two can have a nice long talk," Usui said. "Which I'm guessing will end in you being grounded."

"Toketsu!" Yumi and Kai said in unison.

"What?" Toketsu asked.

Hanzo chuckled. "The scary thing is he's probably _is_ right guys," he admitted. "Alright… call Dad."

"I'll fire the signal." Kai said, he took out a small pistol, pulled the trigger and fires a small ball into the sky which created a big flash of light when it explodes. "He should be here soon,"

Hanzo and the others leap down off the tree and landed on the ground. Hanzo started to walk and the others immediately followed.

"We should probably get moving, that way we can meet him halfway." Hanzo suggested.

"Good idea!" Yumi stated, smiling.

"Plus, it'll keep mister-can't-stay-still happy," Hanzo smirked, teasingly.

"I hate waiting for people, sue me!" Toketsu proclaimed, annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah." Hanzo said in a bored tone.

Just then, Toketsu noticed ants and other small creatures were scurrying away from the area they were standing in. He turned and notices something above them.

"Hey, guys." Toketsu called out, they all turned to him as he pointed up ahead. "See that?"

The others turned and saw a little bright yellow light slowly approaching them from afar.

"Dad is sure early…" Hanzo remarked, baffled.

Kai's eyes narrowed as he looked at the light closely. "I don't that's your Dad, Hanzo…"

"What? Then who…" Hanzo began before they saw that the light was falling straight toward the Earth. It lit up the sky a bit with a fiery glow and captured the attention of anyone that saw it. Hanzo and his friends were mesmerized by it for a while before Kai realized what was about to happen. He turned to his students

"Everyone! Get down!" he suddenly yelled, which startled them.

"What?" Hanzo asked before he noticed the light hitting the ground and creating a large explosion, followed by a shockwave that sent them all flying once it reached them.

The explosion could be seen all across the city, everyone looked toward it stunned, including Naruto whose eyes were as wide as inner plates before they narrowed. He then turned, grabbed his coat and headed out the door in a hurry. On his way out, he passed by Hinata, who was a bit startled.

"Naruto?" she asked.

"Sorry Hinata, can't talk right now, Hanzo might be in danger, I'll bet back." Her husband stated, though judging by his tone of voice, it was clear that he didn't think he was going to make it back.

* * *

><p>Around the same time, back in the forest, which was now half wiped-out, Hanzo and his friends were laying on the ground amongst the broken trees and burnt wood, unconscious from the shockwave that hit them until finally they all began to wake up and stand up one by one.<p>

"Ugh… everyone alright?" Kai asked.

"Uh… I think so…" Yumi replied as she got up.

"Ugh… my head…" Toketsu groaned.

"What _was_ that?" Hanzo wondered.

"I don't know…" Kai said, rubbing his head. "But we better survey the area in order to find out."

"Great…" Toketsu said, less than enthusiastically.

"Uh… I don't think we'll have much time to do that…" Hanzo observed, with wide-eyes. The others turned and saw strange looking crafts that had an almost organic like appearance lowering down towards them closely. High-tech blasters were then aimed at the four ninja present.

"Oh crud…" Toketsu said, deadpan.

"Get down!" Yumi cried.

"Take cover! Take cover!" Kai shouted as bolts of energy began to rain down on them. They did their best to try and avoid the energy blasts which hit the ground all around them, creating large balls of fire and shockwave that knocked each of them off their feet and flying while setting ablaze to most of the forest. The ships continued to do so until they created an offensive position around the four. Kai soon slowly began to regain conscious.

"You ok?" Kai asked the others, concerned.

Hanzo rolled over and groaned before raising his head. "Ugh… yeah," he said, nodding.

Yumi slowly staggered back up as well. "Oh… I think so…" she added, weakly.

"Yeah, I'm good…" Toketsu groaned. "But I think I broke something…"

"Well it's not your mouth so…" Hanzo quipped. "You'll be just fine."

"Ha-ha." Toketsu said, sarcastically while laying down. They then saw that openings had just appeared at the bottom of the ships above.

Creatures then dropped down from the ships above them and roared an animal like roar at the four Ninja. The beings seemed to be almost reptilian, they had the body and skin of a snake, but their upper bodies were brimming with muscle and humanoid, they had no eyes but razor sharp teeth and claws. They also wore golden high-tech looking armor and had blue veins all over their bodies. The Ninja's eyes all widen.

"What _are_ these things!?" Hanzo exclaimed.

"I have no idea but they're not friendly!" Kai observed.

"What gave _that_ away?" Toketsu questioned, sarcastically. "The menacing _roar_?"

"Should we run?" Yumi asked, fearfully as they approached them.

"I don't think we can…" Hanzo observed,

"And who says were gonna!?" Toketsu declared as he rushed towards the creatures.

"Toketsu! Stop!" Kai called out.

Usui then preformed multiple hand sighed. "Ice Style: Insta Freeze!"

The blue haired boy took a deep breath and blew a harsh, icy wind at the creatures, who raised their arms when the blast hit them. Usui lands on the ground, saw that his ice had now partially covered them but their armor suddenly heated up and broke the ice.

"High-tech armor, huh?" Toketsu remarked. He then performed a few more hand signs and smirked. "Ice Style: Icicle Slam Jutsu!"

Toketsu zoomed toward the creatures, with his right arm slowly being covered in a thick layer of ice before becoming a large ice like hammer weapon. He tried to strike one with it, but it shattered on impact, shocking him.

"Oh crud…" Toketsu said, dismayed.

Some of the creatures then charged at them, three tackled his friends and fought them while one grabbed him by the collar and held him up. It snarled at him.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Toketsu snapped before the lizard like being punched him several times before landing an uppercut that knocked him through a tree and sent him crashing into the ground, painfully, he groaned in severe pain. "Ok… that was better."

The lizard stomped on him and prepared to attack him but Hanzo kicked in the chest and sent it flying. He turned to Toketsu.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Been better…" Toketsu groaned, as he got up. The creatures then looked like they were about to attack them again.

"Let's take them apart!" Hanzo declared, running forward.

Toketsu leaped forward as well. "Yeah, literally!" he called out.

"Guys, wait!" Kai called out.

The two Ninja's tried to attack the creatures by throwing their kunai knives and shuriken but they just bounced off their armor before each of the lizard like beings whacks them hard, sending them flying.

Yumi tried to strike the creatures down with her crossbow and her arrows but they all broke as soon as they hit the creature's armor.

"They're… unstoppable!" Yumi cried, afraid.

"We can't give up." Hanzo said as he concentrated and activated his Kekkei Genkai. "Byakugan!"

Using his special vision Hanzo was able to see the weak points and as well as the chakra points in the creature's high-tech armor.

"Hmm, looks like inside they're almost the same as us…" Hanzo remarked, smirking. "Almost."

"So what's your plan, Uzumaki?" Toketsu questioned.

"Well… it's not really much of a plan… if we gonna keep them from boxing us in… we gotta push them back first!" Hanzo declared. "Just follow my lead, guys!"

Hanzo then moved in on the demonic creatures while the others followed suit. Hanzo then lands in front of one of them while the others fought the rest. He then took on a certain stance.

"Gentle Fist Art: Eight Trigrams One Hundred and Twenty Eight Palms!" Hanzo cried as he zoomed toward one of the creatures and began striking it, a hundred and twenty eight times. After he was done, it collapsed with its armor completely dented. "Ha! Nailed it!"

Before Hanzo could revel in his victory any longer, more ships zoomed downward and parked close by with more strange and growling creatures coming out.

"More of them, but where are they coming from?" Kai questioned, as they continued to make their way towards them.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in city, things were only getting worse as the invaders were taking even more people and killing anyone who gets in their way, shaking the very foundation of the Leaf itself. The Leaf's Ninja struggled to fight them off but it seemed as though they were fighting a losing battle with the creatures.<p>

Inside the Hokage building, Ninja's were scrambling left and right and trying to establish contact with each other and to try and locate all of the invading creatures but the whole place was currently a chaotic mess and no one seemed to be having any luck whatsoever. The one currently in charge was Sakura, who was talking to Tenten.

"This isn't good! We're getting overwhelmed!" Tenten exclaimed. "Where is Naruto!?"

"I don't know, but things are not getting any better." Sakura stated, sounding very stressed, before a now older Ino also rushed over.

"There are also reports of strange creatures coming out of places all over the village, it hasn't been confirmed though it looks like they were _waiting_ to attack or something…" Ino said.

"We have tight security around the city… how can an enemy infiltrate us without us knowing?" Sakura wondered. They hear loud explosions coming from outside and rush to the windows where they saw balls of fire rising up from the forest.

"What's going on out there?" Tenten asked the others, confused.

"Whatever it is… it can't be good…" Sakura observed. "Naruto… where are you?"

Meanwhile, while the village continued to get sieged by the mysterious and dangerous creatures, the battle in the forest continued with Hanzo's team struggling against the sheer numbers and ferocity of the unknown beings. They used all their ninja tools and Jutsu's but they only seemed to slow them down. Kai and Toketsu both leap away from them.

"Come on, you guys! We gotta hold them off until the Hokage shows up!" Kai told the others.

"_How_!?" Toketsu questioned. "We're getting _destroyed _out here!"

Hanzo leaped back and joined them. "Then we'll just keep fighting, we can't let them box us in!" he said.

Yumi fired a few more arrows and turned to them. "I think we're too late!"

"Then it's a good thing we're here to buy you some time, kid."

They all glance up and much to their surprise they see Shikamaru, along with an older Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Abarame, Choji Akamichi and Rock Lee standing on the high tree branches above them. Each of them were Jōnin and were highly respected by the younger generation due to their parts in the previous world war.

"Shikamaru Sensei!" Hanzo exclaimed, shocked.

"Choji Sensei!" Yumi called out.

"Lee Sensei!" Toketsu added, surprised.

"Kiba… Shino… they're all here…" Kai observed.

"Yeah, sorry we're late, got caught up." Kiba explained.

"But we are here now." Shino declared, firmly.

"Shall we?" Choji offered.

"After you." Shikamaru smiled as they all prepared their individual Jutsu's.

"Human Boulder!" Choji cried.

"Parasitic Insects Jutsu!" Shino shouted.

"Tunnelling Fang!" Kiba added.

"Severe Leaf Hurricane!" Rock Lee declared dramatically.

"Shadow Stitch!" Shikamaru finished.

All five of their attacks hit each of the lizard like creatures head on and they actually managed to kill several. They continue their assault and slowly begin to push their attacker back to their ships while the teens watched.

"They're… they're winning!" Yumi gasped.

"They're some of the best ninja in the city! They're _supposed_ to win!" Toketsu stated.

"I don't like this… we should get in there." Hanzo said, determinedly.

"Not yet." Kai told him. "We have to wait…"

"For _what?_" Toketsu questioned, incredulously.

As the battle continued Yumi noticed one of the creature's motioning it's ship to aim it's cannons at Hanzo, who was battling and currently defeating another one of their troops. Her eyes widen when the cannon started to charge up.

"Hanzo, look out!" Yumi cried.

Hanzo, turned and his white eyes widened when he saw one of the creatures ships firing a plasma blast right at him. As this happened, time slowed down for Hanzo and soon enough, he noticed his father running towards him with his Nine Tails Chakra cloak already on.

"Down!" Naruto yelled as he tackled his son and knocked him out of the way of the plasma blast, which struck a tree.

"That." Kai said to Toketsu, flatly.

"Oh," he muttered. "Ok then."

Naruto tended to his son. "You with me son? You good? You ok?" he asked, concerned.

Hanzo nodded weakly. "Yeah… yeah I think I'm alright, Dad."

"Good, now come on we got to get to cover!" Naruto told him.

Just then Shikamaru and the others all came crashing to the ground around them hard and fast, they all groaned in pain.

"Guys!" Naruto cried out, alarmed.

"Lord Hokage, you got to get out of there!" Kai called out.

"Right!" Naruto nodded. "Come on son, let's go."

"Ugh… ok…" Hanzo groaned as he struggled to get up. "And listen… Dad I'm really…"

Before Hanzo could finish, Naruto noticed one of the creatures jumping back into one of the ships and aiming it's cannons right in their direction.

"Incoming! Incoming! Go, go, go, go!" Naruto shouted as he tossed Hanzo away. He collapsed on the ground just as his Chakra cloak disappeared. Hanzo and his father stare at each other, then Naruto gives his son an assuring nod.

The alien craft then fired several yellow energy blasts down towards them. The first one flew toward the area surrounding Naruto and when it hit, it created a large explosion, Hanzo and his teammates cover their eyes from the flash of the blast. When they unshielded their eyes they were horrified to see that Naruto had been apparently wiped out by the blast as there was nothing in the area he was in but a sea of flames and a blackened body.

"Lord Hokage!" Kai shouted.

"Oh no!" Yumi squealed, close to tears, even Toketsu was at a loss for words.

"DAD! DAD!" Hanzo screamed in desperation and sadness. And one by one as the energy blasts hit the earth, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Choji and Lee were each killed by one of the plasma bolts and sent flying.

"Incoming!" Kai called out the others before a blast hit the ground near him as well.

The impact from all the blasts creates a massive explosion that decimated the entire forest and left it burning. As it continued to go up in flames, the mysterious master of the creatures growled a pleasant growl.

"I wonder if I got their attention now?" he mused "I guess we'll see,"

And just like that, the creatures each went into their ships and zoomed off, including the ones in the city, leaving it heavily damaged and burning in multiple places. Down below in the burning forest, the bodies of Hanzo, Toketsu, Yumi and Kai were seen, then just when it looked like they were dead, Hanzo's fingered twitched slightly.

To be continued.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This is a reboot of my previous Naruto fic 'Hanzo', some things have been changed and some are the same, I hope you all enjoy it, please review. BTW this is sort of like an alternate universe, certain things that happened in the finale have happened and some have not.<strong>


End file.
